


All the stars

by Bluedove



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedove/pseuds/Bluedove
Summary: Taking place days after Serkan breaks up with Eda, Melo visits Serkan and gives him something, that will light a fire for the entire Bolat family.
Relationships: eda yildiz/serkan bolat
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originalhybridlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/gifts).



> Thank you to originalhybridlover, for that vote of confidence. I figured I will dedicate this one to you.

ALL THE STARS  
Melo knocked on Serkan’s door, and went in, once she got no response. 

“Serkan, where are you?” Melo couldn’t help but feel worried, she knew something was up. If Serkan was in the same state like Eda, she had to do something.

“Meleck, you shouldn’t be here.” rasped Serkan. Her eyes widen at his state: red eyes, wrinkled clothes and dead eyes. 

“You are my friend too, inistecim. What happened? Eda has been crying for days, she can’t even speak. And it seems like you are in no better shape.”  
“Leave it,” Serkan said. He didn’t want to hurt Melo, but he couldn’t look at her and not see Eda. He couldn’t look at Melo and not see the little sister that Eda brought into his life. 

She approached Serkan on the couch and sat next to him.  
“Alright, if you don’t want to talk, I understand. But I have something for you, something that will show how much Eda loves you.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a wrapped gift. 

“What’s this?” Serkan looked at the dark blue wrapping paper, hands twitching with curiosity.

“Well, this was supposed to be your birthday gift for next year. Eda had a lot of trouble thinking what to get you for your birthday, so she said she just got the idea a couple days after postponing her trip to Italy.” Melo held his hand, until he turned to her. His eyes soften as he looked at her. Sweet, innocent Melo. The one who waved at him and called him inishte from the start. How he wanted to be that again? 

His breath caught in his throat at the thought of Eda thinking of being with him next year. He wondered where they would be. Would they be engaged for real? Married?  
“Open it, Serkan.”  
She walked out his house, leaving the gift.

He remembered wanted to spend his entire birthday with Serkan and feeling confused and disheartened that she planned a dinner with Seline on that night. Oh, How excited he was to know what Eda got him? The only gift that mattered. She gave him a world; she gave him his world that lit up when she was in it. He looked to her gift on the table and turned it on.   
His eyes shifted to the other gift. He slowly opened the paper, not wanted to damage the wrapping. Once the contents were revealed, the tears couldn’t stop from pouring down his face. 

He grabbed it and sprinted to his parents’ house, not caring that it was late, not caring who was sleeping. Eda’s gift was about them too.   
“Mom! Dad! Come.” Serkan gripped his gift in his hands. Aydan and Alptekin hurried into the room, shocked at Serkan’s state. They did not understand he broke up with Eda days ago. They hadn’t seen him in a while. 

“Dear, what happened?” Aydan whispered, afraid of the dull look in her son’s eyes. 

“I broke up with Eda. I had to, I couldn’t look into her beautiful brown eyes and tell her the truth. I though I could. But it is better this way. Melo brought me this.” Serkan explained. 

“What is it, son?” Alptekin said, devastated at the look on Serkan’s face. He knew Serkan would not recover from the loss.\  
“Sit down. Both of you.” 

“What are we looking at?”

“This is a star chart. This is Sirius, the dog star. And this is Eda. I bought a star for Eda. And a day later, she bought 4 stars. This star is mine.” His voice was shaking, his chest heaving, lungs fighting to take in a breath, and to keep breathing. 

“You said 4?” Alptekin asked, as he gazed at the chart, not understanding the lines and numbers.

“Eda bought a star for each of you. And one for abi. He ha” Serkan turned to his father when he said that. 

Aydan’s face froze in realization, but not her eyes. Her eyes were rimmed with sorrow and pain. She felt deep shame for how she treated and thought of Eda. She felt pain for her son, who lost the love of his life. 

“I can’t breathe without her, but I can’t be with her knowing something like this. I am burning.”

Alptekin looked at his son, seemingly for the first time, noticed the dark circles, the red rimmed eyes and lifeless sheen in his eyes and knew he needed to do something. He needed to take the burden of this secret from his shoulders. If Eda should hate someone, let it be him. With his mind made up, he knew what he had to do.


	2. A Father's Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alptekin gathers his courage to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this is wishful thinking, but I hope with all my heart, Alptekin does the right thing and takes some measure of responsibility for the part that he played in the accident.   
> It bodes really well that he went to Ayfer, I think he was going to tell her but chickened out. Understandable. I'd imagine that his throat closed up and he was physically unable to push out the words.

Alpetkin felt helpless, watching his son, his only son crumble before his eyes. His son that he more or less abandoned in the past. He vowed he would not let history repeat itself. He knew he would have to close the gap. He lowered himself, and gingerly placed his hand on his son’s once strong shoulder, now stooped in grief. He cannot lose Eda. That young woman had brought such life back to our life. My son won’t lose his smile. 

“Get some rest, everything will look better in the morning.” 

“How can you say that? Do you understand what I had to do tonight? I broke her heart and she hates me. This is all your fault” he said. His head gripped between his hands, the shattered table in front, a testament to his broken heart. 

“It is always darkest before the dawn. Have some faith. Eda doesn’t hate you, Serkan, she loves you. She loves you beyond reason and logic. She even got Aydan to love her, even if she would never admit it. Love doesn’t die like that. I know I’m asking a lot of you, son but trust me. Please trust me. 

Serkan looked at his father, feeling like he was seeing him for the first time. Why did he care all of a sudden? 

“Why care now, when you never wanted to get to know Eda?” 

“I care, Serkan. I learned about Eda, through you, and mostly Aydan. She would get so irritated at Eda for not following her orders and directions but I can tell she burrowed right into my stubborn wife’s heart. I got to know her through listening to everyone in the office. Leyla calls her the sweetest angel. Engin talks about Eda like she became his instant little sister. Pyril is not overly effusive but she respects Eda. And that to me speaks volumes to who Eda is. That’s how I got to know, Eda.” His wise words really hit Serkan, his father cared, he paid attention. For the first time in years, Serkan leaned into his father’s side and wrapped his arms, taking in the smell of sandalwood. 

“Thank you, father, I need to rest now.” 

“Rest, son.”

Alptekin made his way outside, taking in the night air. Breathe in, breathe out. Head tilted back, he mentally said a silent prayer that he was doing the right thing, and won’t be making anything worse.  
He saw Seyfi across the way and gestured to him to come. 

“Yes Alptekin Bey?”

“I need Eda’s address. Send it to me.”

He drove up to her home, parked and stayed in the car for a while. It was late. Should he come back? A flash of movement caught his attention when he saw Eda walk out of her house. The clang of the gate jolted him, and he got out of the car to follow her. He stayed behind, not knowing the right time to approach. Who was he kidding? He was scared to confess his past mistake to the one it affected the most horribly. 

She sat on the bench, still. Nothing but the gentle breeze moving her hair, until she let out an agonized cry and bent over, hand on chest. When the sobs got too loud, she smothered them with both hands. This was it. Alptekin couldn’t handle seeing this pain. 

“Daughter, may I sit with you?” His voice made her jump. 

“Of course, I’m not good company though. I’m thinking up ways to kill your son.” 

He saw the fire in her voice, in her eyes, he also saw the pain. 

“He loves you. He did what he did tonight because of me, because of something I did or didn’t do years ago.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t understand.” Eda said, as she turned her body to her ex’s father. Tears streamed down his face. He felt her hands wiping away his tears and in that moment, more than any other knew, everything would be alright. He looked into her kind brown eyes and saw the future, well aware this was the future mother of his grandchildren and she is magnificent. Serkan chose well. He just hoped it wasn’t too late. 

“Oh Eda, I’m so sorry. The reason your parents are dead is because of me.”

“What?”

“Please let me finish, I need to get this all out and then you can shout at me, hit me, do whatever you need. Ferit came to me about a week ago with news of an accident that happened many years ago. It seemed that Efe’s lawyer did some serious research on the holding before contemplating a partnership. And he found evidence of a mistake made decades ago.” 

“Ferit knows? Oh pardon please continue.” Eda said. She started to rub her arms. 

“We hired the subcontractor for that summer home, and I trusted that he would do his job, with care and I guess I was too greedy, too overworked back then to give the reports a double and triple check.” Voice drained of energy, body slumped in the seat. 

The sounds of the night filtered through their pained breathing, almost like the crickets themselves knew the sounds of hearts breaking.

“What are you saying?”

“The subcontractor that was hired didn’t do his job right, and because of that, his build was compromised. Two people were killed. Your parents, Eda. I’m so sorry.” 

He glanced at Eda, she was too quiet. Her head was down, with tears dripping into her hands. She couldn’t believe it. What were the chances she would meet the son of the man who was indirectly responsible for her parents’ deaths? Was it his fault though? Can he really be fully blamed, for trusting a contractor to do what contractors do? She took a deep breath and turned to Alptekin. His eyes stared off, unseeing, cheeks wet with tears.

“I will continue to carry this guilt for the rest of my life, Eda. I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

An idea struck her and she gasped with realization.

“Was this why Serkan broke up with me?”

“Yes, he didn’t tell you. My son doesn’t think I know him but I do. He couldn’t tell you because he is petrified that if you knew, all you would see when you look at him is the son of the man who was responsible for your parents being gone.” 

Eda soaked in his words and breather through the pain and wondering if there was truth to it. Would she grow to resent Serkan? A feeling of peace and love washed over, pouring out all their memories. The handcuffs, that fiery, sexy first kiss that turned her blood hot, the hugs, his beautiful confession. 

“I am madly in love with you, Eda Yildiz.”   
“I can’t breath, if you are not here.”

She snapped out of her reverie at the feel of a hand on her shoulder and she looked to Alptekin with new eyes. 

“I love your son, more than life itself. I love him more and more each day. That’s all I see when I look at him.” She grabbed his hand and held on, moving off the seat. He followed. He stood in front of this amazing woman and couldn’t look her in the eyes. His breath started to stutter in his chest. Until he felt gentle lips on his forehead, a benediction. Forgiveness. Peace. 

“I cannot forgive you now, Alptekin Bey, it’s way too much to process. But I hope to one day. Come on, let me get you home.” 

“Just do me one favour, daughter,” he said. 

“Sure.”

“Don’t call me Bey.”

“Ok Uncle. Let me hail a taxi, wait here.” She rubbed his hands as she walked away. 

“You will call me Baba one day, I hope.”


End file.
